


How Much Wood?

by Willow



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comedy, M/M, previously unposted, short works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-21
Updated: 2004-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow/pseuds/Willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander faces the consequences of making bets with a vampire with a wicked sense of humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much Wood?

**Author's Note:**

> I think this has never been posted before. But I'm unsure. It certainly reads like something I'd write just for my own personal amusement.

Xander glared at the pushy little man who was fussing and primping and quite frankly being smackable. He bared his teeth in as Spike like a manner as possible and kept it up as the little man faded into the darkness of the stage.

It really wasn't the little man's fault. Ok, maybe it was the little man's fault he was so annoying. But it wasn't his fault Xander wanted to growl. Would he _ever_ learn not to make bets with Spike. The vampire cheated for crying out loud.

And now here he stood, ass out to the world, looking like some sort of San Francisco Leather Daddy.

His jaw tightened remembering Spike's chortling as he tried his best not to be smug; which of course was like telling night not to be black.

_ "It's for charity Xander. The Gay and Lesbian Community Center of Sunnydale will thank you."_

Up front by the bright lights which he was steadfastedly ignoring, other less shame-filled men, strutted down a catwalk to extremely happy music, wiggling their parts and grinning like idiots while being auctioned off to the highest bidder.

_"Spike, how did you know Sunnydale even had a gay community center ? How did you know Sunnydale had a _leather_ community? Spike?"_

Somewhere out past the lights, in the crowd, was a very calculating vampire.

"Xander Harris, you're on."

Teeth still bared, Xander nodded, his mind barely on what he was doing. Spike had to buy him, he _had_ to. There was no way he was leaving this club with a complete stranger. No way.

The music's volume lowered so he could be introduced, still tense Xander stepped out onto the runway.

"Stupid Woodchucks and their many flavors!"


End file.
